Been there, Done That
by Namjr
Summary: Pacey returns to Capeside, and finds the changes to be a little more surprising then usual.
1. Chapter 1

Been There, Done That.

I disclaim

He knew he shouldn't be here, it was stupid of him to come back here, but he had to.

Because she hadn't been there, he had driven her away so she could go, and she wasn't there.

He had shown up at Worthington, not expecting to her to be happy to seen him, but expecting her to be there.

But she wasn't, the school wasn't releasing information but the girl that was suppose to be her roommate had said that 'the scholarship girl didn't show'.

He didn't really deserve to know not after the way he left things, after that Prom incident he be lucky if she saw him at all, but he had to know.

So here he was back in Capeside, and looking for Joey Potter, knowing that he shouldn't be here, but having to know what happened. He hoped Brodie was home, Brodie as least would give him a chance to explain.

Bessie would shoot first and ask questions later, and after the way he left things with his family, Doug and his Dad wouldn't even question her at all.

"Come on, where's your spine Witter, she's only you're the love of your life, you can handle her."

That said Pacey made his way from the truck to the front door, each step causing a bead of sweat to break out on his forehead even in the cool September afternoon.

The place didn't look any different , but he felt a new vibe as he got closer to the door, he put it down to the knowledge that he probably wasn't welcome here anymore, once upon a time he could have just walked through the door, but now he was here as a visitor, not even a friend.

He took a deep breathe and knocked on the front door, still praying that Brodie opened the door, but when he heard the footsteps coming closer for some reason a sense of dread began building in his cheat, and he just new the person opening the door was not going to be a fan of his.

" Welc….Witter."

"Valentine." Drue Valentine, why was Drue Valentine welcoming people to the Potter B&B, Joey hated this guy, Bessie had taken one look at the guy and told her sister to stay away from him, so what was he doing here. "What are you…?"

BAM

Before Pacey had a chance to finish the question he found himself flat on his rear end in the dirt, looking up at an angry Drue.

"Get out here NOW."

Pacey struggled to get to his feet, he knew he couldn't hit Drue back, because that would start trouble and starting troubling at the B&B would not endear him more to the Potter girls. He was just about to ask what Drue's problem was when he heard a new voice that cause even more dread.

"Drue…what's going on?" Bessie stepped out onto the porch and found her answer, Pacey giving Drue curious looks and Drue returning them with deadly glares, "Drue just go inside."

"Bessie…" Both men started, but she shoots each of them a look that shut them up real quick. Drue moved toward the door going inside giving Pacey dirty looks the whole way.

"Hey Bessie." Pacey said once Valentine was in the house watching from the window." I was wondering…"

"I don't care what you were wondering Pacey, I want you off my property, before I call the sheriff."

"Bessie…." Pacey took a step toward her and found himself shoved back.

Bessie balled up her fist, and lifted her hand as if she was going to hit him, but she just shook her head." Save it, just get off my property." She gave him one last furious look and headed back inside.

"Bessie."

"Pacey, save it." She said as she shut the door, locking the top lock firmly in place as Drue glared from the window.

Pacey just stood there on the porch in shock, what the HELL had just happened. He needed answer and he knew one person that would give them to him, and might even be glad to see him.

"Lindley."

Jen looked up from book and stared at the man before in shock. "Pacey Witter." For some reason after everything that happened she kind of figured that she would never really see him again. Pacey had left Capeside in a grand fashion, he had managed to alienate almost everyone that he cared for him, and just angry those that didn't even more.

"Hey are you just as angry as everyone else?"

"No." Jen closed the book and stood from the table, coming around it to hug her friend. "I know better then to judge someone on something they did in the past."

Pacey held onto Jen tightly he knew she would be the one to understand him, the one to explain this craziness to him. "So what's been happening, why aren't you in New York?"

"Pacey, stop tip toeing around things, what do you want to know?"

" Where is Joey, what happened to Worthington, and why the HELL is Drue Valentine at the B&B?"

Jen sat back down at the kistchen table, and took a breath, before motioning for Pacey to take a seat, when he did, she grabbed his hand and gave it a supoortive squeeze. " Worthington, has been delayed, Joey is at Capeside General Hospital, and Drue is at the B&B, because he's Joey's brother."

" WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Pacey was stunned, Joey in the hospital, Drue was her brother, nothing made sense anymore; it was like he stepped into an alternate universe, what next had Dawson and Jack run off to Vegas together.

He refocused his mind on the most important issues at hand, which was Joey; his Joey was in the hospital. 'What happened? '

'Joey was in a car accident this summer, it looked pretty bad for a while, but she's better now and getting stronger everyday, the only reason there now is because its Monday and that's the day she does her physical therapy.'

'And Drue how is Drue Valentine, Joey's brother?'

Jen smirked at Pacey trying to lighten the situation. 'Well Pacey when a man and woman care for each other …'

'Funny.' Pacey said not really laughing. 'But even not knowing what happened I know it didn't go down like that.'

Jen nodded. 'You're right it happened more like Drue's mother down in Boston on a shopping trip, and Mr. Potter in Boston on a different kind of expedition, two screwed up people met and fell in bed. '

Pacey nodded, Mike Potter sleeping around wasn't really news to anyone, but Pacey just new that the news had to have hurt Joey when she found out. Joey had always tried to put the best face she could on her father's sin whatever they were. 'How did this all come out? '

'When Joey had the accident, Drue was one of the first people on the scene, he got her out of the car, and stayed with her until the paramedics came, when they reached the hospital and we realized she needed blood, and of course because she's Joey she and the rest of the Potters have a rare type of Blood, Bessie was away with Bodie for weekend, and with no parent to give permission we couldn't get it from Alexander, and of course the Capeside Blood bank was low. Drue's mom heard what happened and told Drue so he could give blood, he saved her life. And he's been her protector ever since. '

'Yeah.' Pacey rubbed his jaw, where Drue had punched him. 'I get that feeling.'

Jen nodded she saw his jaw beginning to bruise. 'Yeah, I wished you come here first I could have warned you, ever since Drue's found out that he's a big brother he has been relentless on protecting his sisters, he moved into the B&B to keep an eye on them. '

'Keep an eye on them?'

'Yeah, the real reason is that he's no longer speaking to his mother, and that Mr. Valentine disowned him, but Drue got his pride so he says he's protecting them. And Bessie just gives him indulgent smiles, and says what a good brother she's got. '

'And Joey, how is she taking this? '

'Joey is okay Pacey.'

~~~

'Don't look at me like that. 'Drue said as he picked up one of Alexander's toy trucks, and moved into the family room to begin playing with his nephew. 'He started it.'

'How?' Smiling Bessie asked as she watched Alexander playing with Drue, he had adapted so well to the addition of Drue to their family. 'I don't think I heard any conversation between the welcome and the punch. '

'He showed up, how dare he just show up here?' Drue saw Alex tense, and knew it was he tone of voice, so he smiles at his little nephew, and continued talking. 'Like he didn't do anything wrong, who has the kind of nerve? '

'Several people I know, including you, the people of Capeside seem to be a nervy bunch. '

Drue stopped playing and looked up at Bessie. 'You can't tell me you wanted him invited in? '

No, Pacey J. Witter, is persona non gratis at this house, I just prefer you didn't get arrested for assault, now that people know you're a Potter their expecting it.

'Good point I hate to live up to expectations. 'Drue heard a beep and checked his watch; he ruffled Alex's hair and stood. 'Sorry Pal, its time to get the twerp. '

"I wish you wouldn't call her that, it only annoys her. 'Bessie catches the grin, and wonders for the hundredth time how she missed how much Drue resembles her father, right down to the devious twinkle in his eye. 'Just go get Joey, and don't tell about you know who, I'll tell her when its time. '

'Okay. 'Drue said as he grabbed his keys and walked toward the backdoor to his car.

'Drue?'

'Yeah.' He stopped at the door and turns.

'Don't get me wrong I appreciate what you did, and I even liked it, but Joeys not going to have the same reaction.'

'She still loves him doesn't she? '

Bessie mulls it over, before answering. She'll always love him, he is part of that good time in her life that she cant let go of, but will she forgive him,..? ''I'll guess well just have to watch and see.

~~~

'How did the accident happen? '

Jen bite her lip, and shook her head. 'Nope, I told you she had an accident, that Worthington's on hold, and that she has a brother, everything else you'll have to get directly from the source.'

'Come on Lindely, I feel like I'm walking blind here, nothing seems like I left it. '

Feed up she glared at him. 'Then maybe you shouldn't have left like you did.'

'I thought you weren't angry. '

'I'm not angry at you Pacey for how you treated me; but you didn't dump me in a room full of people on one of the most important days of my life, and then slip out of town in the dead of night, like the devil was on your tail. I'm not angry at you cause of your treatment of me, which is why I told you want I told you, but I am angry on my friends behave, I love you Pacey you know I do, but you hurt someone I love like a sister, and I cant let it go, just so you can feel better. '

'I know.'

Jen shook her head, and gave a bitter laugh. 'No you don't Pacey, because you didn't stay for the fall out, so you don't know. '

Pacey heaved a heavy sigh. 'So what are you telling me?'

'You're in for an uphill battle no matter what your intentions are, if you're here to get her back, or just to tie up loose ends; its going to be hard. 'Jen laughed. 'It's ironic really, after years of Joey being the embarrassment of the town they all seem to rally around her, because you dumped her. '

Pacey pushed back his hair, and looked at Jen. 'You know… '

'Yeah Pacey, I think I know what you where trying to do, but I think there were better ways of going about it, though if you had told me ahead of time, I would have tried to talk you out of it.'

'Okay. 'Pacey stood, and went around the table and kissed her forehead, before he moved toward the door. Anything else I should know?

Jen grinned devilishly. 'Tons, but I think I let you learn everything else on your own. '

'Bye Lindley. '

'Bye Witter. 'She watched Pacey climbed into his truck and pull off, she shook her head again. 'Good luck you're going to need it. '

~~~

Pacey was halfway to the hospital when it happened, sirens and lights. He looked into his rearview mirror and groaned the last thing he needed was Dougy on his back. 'Great, just great.'

'Out of the car. '

Pacey dropped his head against the steering wheel and cursed, loudly. Not Dougy no that would have been to easy, his dad even worse.

'Well if it isn't my youngest.'

'Hello Pop.'

John Witter stopped just outside the window of the truck and stared at his son. 'Well I didn't think you were actually stupid enough to return to after what you pulled, but once again Pacey John, you go by your own rules, don't you? '

'Good to see you too. Pop.'

'Yeah well I'd rather see you heading out of town. '

'No can do, got business to handle.' Pacey said watching his Father though narrowed eyes, through all his growth while he was away, his Dad still got him, not as much but just enough to make him question himself.

John reached into the car and took the keys out of the ignition. 'Not if that business includes Joey Potter. You see the girls got enough on her plate, without having to deal you and the trouble that follows you.' John takes the keys and throws them into the grass. 'So I'd think about what you're really doing before I pick a destination.

Pacey watched his dad sauntered back to his cruiser before driving away, and got out of his truck to start looking for his keys. Jen was right; this was going to be tough. 'All I need now is Dawson to show up. '


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note- I have to apologize ahead of time, somewhere in the process I lost the original formatting of this story, I replaced in the Chapter 1, but it took me a day to do it, and honestly I don't want to redo all that work again. So for the next 5-6 chapters formatting is off. Thank you for barring with me, and I hope you enjoy it.

Ch. 2

I disclaim

As soon as she heard the whistles she knew HE had arrived, for some strange reason the nurses on this ward seemed to be deluded enough to think that Drue was cute.

He wasn't.

He was arrogant, cocky, and conceited, and in the last few months Joey had come to hate that combination in a man with a passion. Her father was all those things, and so was the ex. Those kind of guys were just trouble, and Joey didn't need more trouble.

But she had tried to stop thinking that way, not about men in general, but just that way about Drue after all he was her brother and he did save her life, and if she was beginning completely honest he was an okay guy as long as you weren't dating him.

Hey Twerp.

And you weren't his younger sister.

Don't call me that. Joey said as she looked up from her chair and just glared at him. He just gave a condescending smile, and then winked at her therapist Jean. Why couldn't Bodie come and get me?

Because Bodie had to head to Boston to pick up supplies.

Doug?

On patrol.

Sheriff Witter? Joey pouted. He puts on the sirens when he comes to get me.

Drue just smiled, and waved away her reason. Well Hell if all you want is sirens; I can get the cops to start chasing us home.

And ice cream, He takes me to get ice cream. Joey includes still pouting.

Drue grabs the back of her wheelchair and begins well her toward the entrance and his Jeep. Well, I'll get you ice cream.

No you won't, you say you will but then you always call Bessie, and she say no, and like a punk you cave, and say it will ruin my supper. Sheriff doesn't t care if it ruins my supper.

That cause the sheriff has a gun to protect himself from Bessie, I don't. Drue stopped out side of his jeep and opened the passenger side door, and lifts her into the seat, being careful not hurt her, before strapping her in, and folding up her chair putting it in the back. And despite my macho bravado, Bessie is one scary person if you're not armed, but I promise this time you will get ice cream.

Uh huh. Joey said doubtfully.

Twenty minutes later Pacey had his car keys, and again was just about to start his journey to the hospital, when his father's words came back at him. What was he doing?

He had wanted to check on Joey and he did, she was okay, according to Jen, but then Jen even being Joeys best friend couldn't tell if she was REALLY okay or just putting on an act, and Bessie wouldn't talk to him and tell him what was going on.

He needed to know that she was really all right, that she was still going to Worthington, that he didn't ruin that one good thing just so she would still end up stuck in this town.

But most of all he just wanted to see her, even if she hated him, and slammed the door, in his face; he wanted to be able to see her again.

Cause God he had missed her.

All those weeks sailing away, farther and farther, hoping against hope that the farther away he got, the less he would feel, and still he felt exactly the same, like she was everything he needed in life.

But he got rid of that thought and focused instead on his problem he wanted to know if Joey was really okay, but Jen wasn't going to tell him anymore, not that she would know anyway, Bessie was going to kill him, Drue wouldn't know.

Dawson. No, that thought was quickly rejected for all Dawson's talk of really knowing Joey, he didn't, he knew want he wanted to know, he let things that would disturb his vision of her slip by him, and he knew from painful experience that Joey never corrected him.

Jack. Jack would know, he had taken a crash course in Potter 101 and knew the tricks and subterfuge that the brunette used to cover up hurts. But again a problem, one he didn't know where Jack was, and two, before Valentine even showed up on the scene Jack was already playing the brother role to Joey and Jen, so chances where if found McPhee he too could be counted on for a swift punch or minor beating for Pacey's behaviors toward said Potter girl.

Which left him one lone ally he could call on.

Gale Leery.

Watching the scenery of Capeside form the passenger window of Drue's jeep, Joey silently remarked to herself how beautiful it was in her hometown.

Sure Boston, New York, and other big cities could boast about having museums, and great shopping, and an active nightlife, they still just weren't Capeside. None of them had Foleys general store, or a Rialto theatre, and truthfully they weren't her home.

It was times like this that she wondered why she had spent so many years trying to get away from this town.

Admittedly it had it downfalls, gossiping neighbors, snotty tourist, and obnoxious rich people, but did she really think that she could get away from those people by simply packing up and heading off to Boston, if anything shed find ten more for every one she left behind.

What cha thinking there small fry? Drue asked feeling uneasy about her silence.

I'm tallest girl in town. Joey said indignantly, giving him a sideway glare.

Not taller then me. Which was true thought Joey morosely, but then they were few people in Capeside that could stand shoulder to shoulder with Drue, he had to be at least 64, she didn't even think her Dad was that tall, it must be on his mothers side, she thought briefly.

Well we can't all be obnoxious giants.

Now see there, I was taking you to get ice cream and you go an insult me.

Joey switch her gaze and glanced in surprise, sure enough they were in the Diary Queen drive thru, she looked over at Drue suspiciously. Yeah what gives?

What, you said you wanted ice cream. Drue remarked innocently or an innocent as Drue could look when he was guilty as hell. I thought Id get you ice cream, isn't that what a good big brother does?

I wouldn't know my only brother experience has been you.

You know Joey; I'm really trying here, Drue said gearing himself up for a hopefully disarming performance. I don't know what else I could do to prove that to you, I've

Okay, okay. Joey put her hand on his arm to stop his tirade. Obviously something is going on, because first you're trying to bribe me, and now you're trying guilt me, but I really don't care right now, I've had a long day, so Ill take the ice cream, and you and can just deal with whatever until its time to tell me.

Drue let out a silent breath, and smiled. Cool, so you want sprinkles?

Pacey Witter, as I live and breath. Gale asked as she opened her office door to the young man that was like a second son to her. You know Mitch didn't think you would have the guts to return, but I knew you'd be back.

See, that's why I came to you, cause you know me so well. Pacey as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Really? At his nod Gale moved to her desk and sat down. Are you sure its not cause no one else is talking to you?

Pacey smirked and took the seat opposite of her. That's not entirely true, I haven't tried everyone.

Gale nodding. Right, I'm sure Grams is all disappointed she missed the opportunity to tell you no.

Pacey sighed, and looked at Gale, he knew every regret he had ever was written on his face, and he knew she could read them. So how badly did I mess this up?

Well lets see Pacey, you broke Joeys heart very publicly and very cruelly, you skipped your graduation, congratulations by the way, and you abandoned just about every friend you have, to fulfill some stupid expectations that very few narrowed minded people in this town happen to share. Id said you screwed up royally, I don't think anyone honestly thought you do as badly as you've done.

That bad?

Gale leaned over the desk and shook her head slowly. Pacey its unfortunate that I have to say this about my own son, but I think Dawson is the only one who ever thought you really do something like this, and I'm disappointed that you proved him right.

I had to, she was going to stay, and she wanted to carry me. Pacey explained in a pained voice.

Ah. Gale nodded. And that didn't happen at all did it; she's off at Worthington isn't she. Oh wait she's not there either, she at home with a broken heart and broken sprit.

Pacey dropped his head on the desk, he should have known that. Jen said she was okay.

Jen may know Joey pretty well, and be a very good friend, but I've known that girl since she was born, and before her I knew her sister and before her their mother, I can read a Potter front to back and know the truth.

So what now?

Gale rounded her desk and sat on eh edge. Pacey you know I love you like a son, just like I love Joey like she was my own, and I know its wrong to considering the triangle that Dawson seems to think is going on, but I happen to think you two are made for each other, but I also happen to think that one of you put more into that relationship that then the other did, and unlike everyone else in this town I happen to think it was you who dropped the ball on this one from the very beginning, so its really up to you. Joey will get better, and none of us, not Me or Bessie, or even Dawson will let her stay in this town when she is born for better things, but you need to have plan for yourself, don't come back thinking you're riding to her rescue.

Pacey shook his head, and. This isn't about me

Yes Pacey it is, cause I know you, you left cause you didn't feel worthy or you didn't think you were good enough for her, and if you're still thinking that way, then you're right you're not good for her, cause she got insincerities of her own, and she cant deal with yours too, again I love you both but I think the first thing you need to do is grown up. I'm not suggesting you develop some grand plan for your life like Dawson does, but have an idea, have more to offer Joey then an apology and a promise to never do it again.

Pacey leaned back in the chair, she was right, but then he knew she would be, that was why he chose her, because she wouldn't pull any punches. He had dropped the ball, he been disappointed because Joey hadn't expected more from him, but then he hadn't expected more from himself, and he had taken it out on her, and he couldn't very well just show up ready to be with her again, when in truth he was basically the same guy that left her. Maybe I should head back to Boston.

Or. Gale sat back into her chair and smiled at him. You could stay and figure it out right here in Capeside where she is.

Id like to but as you say I've burned just about every bridge I had in this town.

Now Pacey you should know by now that I pay no attention to burnt bridges.

Pacey leaned over and looked at the smile on Gales face, when he was little Dawson use to smile at him like that, right before he began to pitch some half-baked movie idea that he just had to star in. Why Mrs. Leery, do you have a plan?

Yes, Pacey I do.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

I disclaim

The knock on the door, made Pacey leave the small desk in the corner. He made his way to the door a little wary of what he was going to find on the other side.

So far his return had not be so much welcomed as resigned, he'd received dirty looks from several townspeople, and even when he ran into Grams at the supermarket her hug and greeting and had more ice to it then he was use to. It seemed he was indeed Public Enemy No.1.

Pacey open up I know you're home.

Doug Pacey almost smiled, if nothing else he brother would be glad to see him just to say I told you so. He quickens his step, that desperate to see a reaction to his return that was expected. Hey Dougie.

Doug just glared and pushed past his brother into the room, before sitting in the chair the younger man had just occupied. You know Pacey for years I've defended you.

Really, do tell. Pacey asked drolly, leaning against the now closed door.

I've defended you to Mom and Dad, teachers, other officers, and half the town on numerous occasions, do you know why?

So they didn't constantly associate you with having a loser for a brother?

Because I believed that you were just getting your balance, you were just trying to figure out your path, and sure you took a little longer then others, but that was because you were determined to be have tried everything else before knowing that this one thing was just right for you.

Pacey stepped away from the door, and moved toward the window, that wasn't the answered he expected from his brother, he had always though that Doug defended him just because he was suppose to, he never believed that Doug thought any differently of him then any other person in Capeside, that was convinced he was a loser. I

Didn't know that people believed in you little brother, yeah well they did, and deep down some of them still do. He looked around at the room Gale had given put Pacey in, and raised an eyebrow. But it really doesn't matter what WE believe cause YOU seem to have your own ideas, and nothing we do can dissuade you from them.

Doug

Don't Doug me. Doug quickly stood and backed his brother up against the wall, and leaned in threatening. Bessie Potter has been a very good friend to me, I don't think even you and your little group know the kind of friendship that Bessie has gifted me with, and all I can do to pay her back for it is make sure that when she needs me, I'm there, that when someone hurts her or her family that I handle the problem. I swore to Bessie that you wouldn't be a problem I had to handle, and you made me break that promise.

Doug Pacey said breathlessly actually a little scared, he had never seen his brother this way, Doug was all about control, but this guy looked anything but.

Shut up, Pacey. Doug paused and took a deep breath before he took a step back. So this is me, Bessie's friend warning you that if you cause that family any trouble you will regret it, do you understand?

Yeah.

Doug sat back down in the chair and fixed his shirt, now looking more like the Doug Witter people usually see in Capeside. You screwed up Pacey, you did the one thing that I never thought you'd actually do, you bought into to this garbage this town spews like it was gospel. I never was never really disappointed in you until graduation day when they called your name and you were no where to be found.

I'm sorry.

Doug met his brothers eyes, it was easy to see that years of being the joke of the Witter family, had taken their toll on the young man, the confidence that was once so clear was now just a distant gleam. Don't tell me you're sorry Pacey. Doug stood and moved toward the door ready top leave. Prove them wrong.

Pacey nodded then ran to the desk and picked up a letter he had been working on. Doug. His brother turned with the door open. Can you give this to Joey? Doug looked at the letter like it was a bomb, and gave the other man a questioning glace. Its just tells her that I'm back and where I am, and that I wont bother her.

Doug took the letter, and shoved it in his pocket, and gave his brother one last look. Prove them wrong, Pacey.

It was deadly quiet in the Potter home, when Drue and Joey returned Bessie had quietly told them that Mike Potter was being released from prison again, and could very well be on his way home.

That on the tail end of the news that Pacey was back in town had Joey sequestered in her room, she came out to eat, but other then that she stayed in her room, and didn't speak to anyone.

Drue passed her door, and paused out side of it, he felt like he should say something, but he didn't have a clue what to say. There was not one area where he felt he had enough if any experience to speak on what she was going through.

He and Malcolm Valentine had had until the secret came out, a relatively normal relationship, his father had high hopes and expectations for his one and only son, and Drue disappointed him in almost all of them, but all in all Malcolm didn't seem to mind, the checks still came monthly until again the secret was revealed.

As for love, well the close his had ever come to love or a relationship was his involvement with Jen Lindely, and that didn't last a month. He couldn't begin to understand that kind of pain that was involved in relationship that lasted a year but technically spanned decades. He was just about to knock when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked to see Bodie shaking his head. Come help me put up the summer furniture.

Drue nodded and followed the older man out, he didn't really know Bodie that well even after two months of living with his sisters, the other man wasn't that often but when he was Drue could tell that Bessie at least was calmer and happier.

Bodie lead Drue onto the dock and began stack up the decks, they moved the bulk of things into the small boat house, and when they were done Bodie surprised Drue, by pulling out a six pack of beer, that was hidden behind some oars. Don't tell your sister.

Not a problem. Drue said ripping the cap of the bottle and taking a healthy swig.

Have you ever been in love, Drue?

No.

I didn't think so. Bodie paused. I think you're a lot like Bessie, you're bull by the horns, you think last, Joeys not like that. Joey spend the bulk of her time thinking about each and every move, it took her a long time to find a balance between what her heart and what her head tells her, so you can imagine the hours of debate and internal turmoil it would have taken her to reach the point where she was able to choose being with Pacey over do something much easier and expected like dating Dawson again.

I would guess that it was hard considering that everyone seems to think to Dawson is such a God among men, I didn't really like him, and still don't.

Yeah, I am not a fan of his either, but my point is Bodie paused, and met Drue's eyes. I stopped you from going into to Joeys room cause there wont be anything that you can say about Pacey that will help Joey, she has to come to her own conclusion about Pacey, in her own time.

Drue nodded, but paused and then asked a question he's been wanting to ask for a long time. What's he like?

Mike. Bodie though on it for a minute, he didn't really like Mike, but then he loved Bessie and Joey, and Mike Potter was constantly hurting his children, he couldn't seem to stop. I don't know, I never really had a chance to get to know him.

Do you think hell come here? Drue said discreetly looking over at the B&B front porch.

Bodie follows his eyes. Its hard to say, me Id be afraid to show my face here again, after what he put them through, but then people in this town seem have nerves of steel.

Tell me about it. They both turned when they heard a car come into the driveway. When they saw Doug get out of his cruiser, then looked at each other and started back toward the house. Any chance he's delivering good news?

In this town, not likely.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

I disclaim.

He found her in one of the classrooms of the library surround by books and papers writing furiously, pausing only long enough to turn the page. Hey Potter. She didn't look up of even pause in her writing; just gave faint grunt to acknowledge his presence. So, I went to Worthington and you weren't there.

What were you doing at Worthington? She asked still writing.

I came to see you.

This causes her to not only stop her writing but to finally meet gaze. Why would you go all that way to see someone that made you feel like nothing?

Jo

Save it, I think we said everything we needed to Prom night.

I'm sorry.

Not necessary I needed the wake up call.

She gave a bitter smile, and then began writing again. He was sure he had just been dismissed, but he stayed anyway. I wanted

I don't care.

Jo we've been friends sine we were two, I need that back.

Well I can't help you; I don't think our friendship is something I need in my life right now.

Is that Dawson talking? He asked bitterly, he had just known that Dawson would try to turn her against him.

You know despite what the two of you think, I am capable of decisions that that are not influenced by either of you, or based on one of your wants. She stopped writing and looked at him with coldness he never thought her capable of. I don't want to be your friend, because I decided that I don't, and you believe that or not, again, I DONT CARE.

So this it, were nothing to each other? Pacey asked shocked that she could do this.

This was your decision Pacey, you made it Prom night, I'm just agreeing with you.

Joey

Could you just go? What happened to you being in town but not bothering me?

Pacey nodded and began backing away from the room. I'm sorry I bothered you.

Joey waited until she heard the door close, before finally released the breath she had been holding. One day she promised herself, one day shed be able to handle just being around him, but for now, she hoped he's keep his word and not bother her. She just knew that she didn't have the strength to keep turning him away.

Drue Darling. Jen asked in her most flirtatious voice, before she stopped at the sight in front of her. Drue Valentine was sitting at the picnic table in back the B&B reading Gone with The Wind. What are you doing?

He smirks at her, and points to the object in his hand. Well this thing here is called a book, and what I'm doing is looking at the words inside of it, which is called reading.

But why? Jen had never seen Drue reading, she knew he could, but she never seen it happen. You're not even in school yet.

Drue put down the book, and curled his lip into a look of disgust. Joey asked me to take her to the library, so she could pick up some books off her suggested reading list for school. Bessie asked why I wasn't doing something like that and I told her I didn't have a list.

Jen nodded. You lied.

No, I threw away the letter form the school that I knew contained said list, so technically I didn't have a list.

So how did you end up reading the book?

Bessie called the college and they faxed me a new one.

And thus you're sitting here reading.

Yup. He looked at her curiously, before smirking. So why aim I Drue Darling.

Because I need a favor.

Okay, shoot.

I need you to not beat up Pacey when you see him.

Drue closed his eyes and pretended to think over Jens request, before sadly shaking his head. No.

Drue, he loves her.

Really I couldn't tell what with the way he dumped in front of God and everyone at the Prom.

Look I'm not saying he didn't mess up.

Mess up? He raised an eyebrow. Mess up makes you think he mistakenly gave her poison ivy instead of a corsage, or he spilled punch on her dress. Pacey basically said that she was an evil bitch that was wrecking his life. He didn't mess up he broke her heart in front of the entire student body.

Hey I know that. Jen glared at him. You may be her brother, but you're also new, I know what he did, I was one the people that spent three days hold her as she cried.

Then how can you ask me to let it slide?

I'm not asking you to, if you want to hate Pacey for what he did to Joey go ahead, and some days Ill join you. I'm asking that give her the opportunity to handle him herself.

Why, why after everything he did to her, and everything that she been through does everyone feel the need to let him hurt her more. I just don't get how after what he did you people that seem to love her the most would ask me to sit by and watch him hurt her again?

It's complicated.

People keep saying that, I don't get that either, how is it complicated?

He's loved her, his whole life

And when he had her and he blew it, what makes that complicated?

Cause he didn't do it on his own, other factors and people where involved.

So it wasn't his fault that his crushed her, it was a group effort?

When you cheated on me, why did you do it? Jen asked barely holding onto her patience. I mean it wasn't like I was holding out on you, we were sleeping together, and I have to say I was pretty much a doormat where you were concerned, so why did you cheat?

The question stunned Drue, Jen hadn't really ever said anything about their breakup, and she just kind of caught with someone else and walked away. I don't know, I uh its...

Complicated? Jen said smirking. See that's how a relationship is, it's complicated, and they are always more factors involved that the average outsider can see. And there are always more people involved then that should be, you don't think that every guy dumped me in involved in every relationship I have now. The picture you see of a relationship is only one third of the actual picture for the people involved in it. So I'm asking you to leaved him alone, cause getting rid of him is Joeys job, and you getting it in just one more person making it harder on her then it needs to be. I'm here as Joeys friend, not Pacey's.

Okay. He said quietly, thoughts of their past, and his guilt making the argument seem unimportant. Ill let her handle it.

Thank you. Jen sat down on the other side of the bench, and took his hand. I know you don't want to just watch this unfold, when there is a chance that Joey can get hurt, but she really will appreciate you letting her handle it. She tries to take her hand back but he wont let go, not seeing the harm she lets him.

Jen Drue starts, but the ringing of his cell phone breaks the moment. That's the twerp, probably calling for a ride home.

Jen quickly snatched her hand back, and give him a sly smile. You know shed probably also appreciate you not calling her twerp.

Well I can't help it there, I'm her big brother, she has to have a nickname.

But why can't you call her something cute, like Jo-Jo or sunshine.

Because those wont annoy her as much. He answered looking at her like she was stupid. I got to go, what to come?

No, watching you fight is fun, watching you to fight in a moving car, in dangerous. She got up and checked her watch. I'm going to go home and call Jack.

How is he?

He's okay; I think he and Andie had pretty much accepted that their mother was gone, way before she died. He should be home soon, I'm sure he and His dad, are ready to go for each others throats again.

Yeah, I know how a father can wear on a person's nerve.

Joey was sitting under the tree outside the library waiting for Drue. She couldn't wait to get out of the wheelchair; she was tired of having to wait for rides, and getting those pitying looks from the townsfolk. Most of all she hated being vulnerable, being the chair was like wearing a large bulls eye, she stood out, drew attention, and now she was able to move as quickly as she once did. She hated that.

Fed up with her train of thoughts, she started looking at the street for Drue, knowing that he couldn't be here that fast, but still hoping he did. When a shadow fell over her, she thought her prayers had been answered. What did you do Fly here?

No, I walked.

Recognizing the voice her head shot up and meet a pair of familiar brown eyes. Hello Mike.

Joey, I'm home.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

I disclaim.

Joey, Im home.

Yeah, Bessie told us you were released.

Us, as in you and Dre .

Drue, your sons name is Drue.

Joey I didnt know about him, if I did, I

Joey shakes her head. And if you knew you would have what? Left my mother for his, split your life with two separate families, or would you just ignored his presence liked you did mine, when your drug operation picked up, tell me what would you have done? He doesnt say anything, and she nods. If you had really wanted to changes things, then you would have been able to answer that question, because youve done so in your mind so many times the answer is second nature.

Mike bends down to meet her eye. I know I screwed up, I wanted to make things right, to make you and Bessie proud to have me back in your life, to make up for all I destroyed, but it was just so hard. He runs he hand through hair. Bessie had a son and you, youre so bright Joey, you deserved to go to the best school, you guys deserved so much, and I just knew that we werent going to it serving crab cakes to tourist.

So you risk it all for a chance at quick cash?

Joey I didnt know that it would go down like that.

Of course not, who ever envision their daughter wearing a wire to incriminate them.

He moves to place a hand on her knee, but she quickly moves her chair back to avoid contact. I dont blame you for that.

Good you shouldnt, if you didnt break the law, then I wouldnt have to turn you in.

Im sorry.

Ive heard that before, and you know it just doesnt mean anything anymore.

Jo... He moves to touch her, but a hand grabs him from behind, and yanks him to his feet. He turns to confront his attacker, and stops too shocked to act. He staring into a pair of eyes just the like he sees in the mirror every morning, but thats about the last similarity between him, this young man. You must Drue.

And youre Mike Potter. Drue nods, before his releases the older man, and moves toward Joey picking up her bag, and throwing over his shoulder and taking her wheelchair by the hand bars. Nice meeting you, but we got go.

Wait. Mike says stepping in front of the chair before Drue could move it. I wanted to talk to you, get to know you.

Drue, turned Joeys chair to the left to move around the man. All you need to know about me is that Im Joey and Bessie brother. He pushed ahead, leaving the man speechless behind him.

Nice exit line. Joey says, grabbing onto to the arms of her chair, as Drue increases the speed of their escape. But you know you could have talked to him, I could have waited by the car.

I got nothing to say to him. Drue stopped the chair by his jeep and opened the door, in seconds Joey was strapped in, and they were on the pulling out of the parking lot.

How do you know that, you didnt give him a chance?

How many chances did you give him?

Two.

Drue leans over and pinches her cheek. I trust your judgment.

Im glad one of us does. Joey mutterers, turning to stare out of the window.

You think you should trust him again, you want me to turn around so you can talk to him?

No. She gives a heavy sigh. Maybe, youre a guy Drue.

Yes I am, if I wasnt Id be your sister.

Im trying to be serious here Drue. Drue nods and she continues. As a guy, can you tell me how you just do something so that causes such harm, and still expect to be forgiven?

Drue takes his time to answer aware that Joey is probably talking about both Mike Potter and Pacey, but also thinking about his past treatment of women, Jen included. Because you do. At her expression he rushes to finish. Women are by nature a forgiving sex; we expect to be forgiven because eventually you do forgive us.

I dont think I can forgive him this time.

Good, it will teach him not to screw up.

But hes our father, I mean I know i what I just said, but I cant get past that fact, he is my father, the only one I have, the only one I ever have, can I really do this, should I do this?

The silence was almost deafening, Joey waiting for an answer, and Drue waiting for the right words, finally right before the light turned he spoke. You have a right to protect yourself from hurt, no matter whose doing it, being your father doesnt give him a pass, if anything it holds him up to a higher standard.

Thank you, Drue. She turned to look back out of the window, but not before adding. You know you are starting to get the hang of this brother thing.

Twerp, Ive had the hang of things from day one, it just youre slow noticing, Bessie been raving about me for weeks.

Dont get a swelled head, Bessie used to rave about Dawson too.

Dawson. Drue said disgusted. Dawson is a tool.

Mike watched the jeep carrying two of his children drive away, and felt at a loss. He knew that getting Bessie and Joey forgiveness was going to take work; he would have to prove that he changed, but the boy. No not the boy, Drue, his son name was Drue.

It was a nice strong name, and it seemed to fit its carrier, the problem was he seemed so strong and self assured that he didnt really seem to need a father.

Mike Potter.

He turned as the sound of his name, and sighed, John Witter. John, or should I call you Sheriff.

Its Sheriff, what are you doing here?

Why is it illegal to stand in front of the library?

I meant what are you doing in Capeside, Massachusetts is a big place and youre free to go any where you want within it, why here?

This is where my family is.

No this is where your biological children reside; if they were family you wouldnt treat them like you do.

Mike nods. And I suppose if they were your family theyd be doing better, would Lily still be alive in, Joey at an Ivy League school? Tell me John how much better would their life be if Lily had chosen you?

Im not playing this game with you today Mike, Im just here to let you know that I will not give you another chance to wreck havoc on that family or this town.

That family? He raised an eyebrow and glared at the lawman. You mean my family.

They dont seem to feel that way, and until that change me and the rest of Capeside Police will be watching with you like a hawk.

Potter Bed and Breakfast, how may I help you?

Yes, may I speak to Joey?

The voice sounded familiar, but she couldnt really place, she leaned over the desk and caught the number on the caller id display. Bessie tightened her grip on the phone, and narrowed her eyes. If nothing else he was a persistent little jerk. No Dawson, you cant, Joey doesnt to speak to you, and I dont want you calling.

Bessie, please I know shes still upset, but Im her best friend, you cant honestly believe that she want this spilt to continue.

Dawson, not only do I think she would, but I encourage it.

She needs her best friend.

And she has one; you need accept the fact that its not you anymore.

I refuse to believe that, Joey throwing away years of friendship so what, she can wait for Pacey. Im not letting that happen.

Its not up to you, Joeys choices are her own, and you dont factor in anymore. She looks out the window and sees Drues jeep pull into the drive. Now for the last time stop calling here. Hanging up quickly she goes to the window and watches Drue help Joey into her chair. She knows that she should tell Joey about Dawson call, but already her little sister has too much on her plate. Hoping this doesnt bite in the butt later, she erases the thoughts of Dawson, and goes to greet her siblings.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

I disclaim.

Sometimes it feels like a lifetime ago, sitting in Dawsons room surrounded by her friends just watching a movie, and just being normal. Not normal normal, but as normal as Joey Potters life could be. It really amazes her that at one point she wanted to be an adult, because it seemed much simpler then being a teenager.

Oh what I wouldnt give to go back to the good ole days.

Not even bothering to turn around she rolls her eyes, and snickers. It was five month ago, Jack.

Jack dropped down next to her chair and gave her a look that clearly said youre kidding, and shook his head. No, impossible, I feel like Ive aged like ten years.

That would explain why you look so old, but no youre only eighteen.

Do you regret it?

Which part exactly?Thinking back over her life to date, she did regret a lot, so much more then others. Cause I have to be honest at this point Im regretting a lot of things I did.

I dont know, I just Jack blew out a breathe, and grabbed the hand that Joey put out for him. I feel like I regret so much, and yet not enough you know?

Yeah I know. They sat there ten minutes in complete silence just watching the sun set on the dock, before Joey shook herself out of her thoughts and smiled at Jack. Well that was depressing, now when did you get back?

I caught the train back this morning, how you doing Joey?

Oh dont pretend you havent heard, its coming home week, Pacey Witter and Mike Potter, have returned all we need is .. She let it drift, but knew he caught on by watching the anger light his eyes.

Dont say it, he wouldnt comeback, he cant. Jack kissed her hand and made her meet his eyes. Hed lose everything if he came, and lets face it; hes too selfish to give up his dreams even for you.

So, what are you doing out here, shouldnt you be helping Andie do something, Im sure she has list of things she needs done.

Yes, Andie does, but I suggested that before we tackle that big mess that we come by and see our favorite trio I.E. the Potters, she up at the house playing with Alex, and waiting for Jen, were having a movie night.

As Joey tensed, Jack rushed ahead to explain himself. Not what youre thinking, these are mindless teen comedies, and sappy romantic comedies, the only thing were going to talk about during the movies is who the hottest guy.

Joey smiled, and at the evil glint in her eye, she asked sweetly. And what will Drue being doing during this movies fest?

If I had to venture a guess, Id say bitch and moan about the lack naked woman and overrated violence. At her laugh Jack quickly and unlocked her wheelchair and begin pushing her chair up the dock, as they began discussing other ways they could make Drue suffer through the night.

Ms. Leery?

Gayle looked up from her paperwork and gave the hostess a small smile. Yes, Claire.

Theres a guy here wants to apply for a kitchen position says he only talk to you.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Gayle followed Claire out into the dining room and was directed to the back of man, as he stared at the wall of the restaurant, for some reason she felt like she knew and know it for sure when he turned around Mike Potter

Hello Gayle.

No. She said turning her back on him, and heading back to her office. Not a chance in hell.

Please Gayle.

Not wanting to give her staff a show she allowed him to follow her into her office, before she closed the door behind him. No way.

Youre the only friend I have in town.

Then you dont have a friend in town, Mike. He gave a sigh, and ran his hands through his hair, it was a nervous habit, almost too similar Joey hair behind the ear to be anything but a genetic trait of nervousness, and she ignores it. She had to, Mike Potter was a manipulator from way back and she knew that. Go someplace else Mike, there is really nothing for you here.

My kids.

Are doing quite well without you, which I must admit is amazing considering that once again you left them with pretty much nothing, but more bad memories.

I know I let them down, and that this thing with Drue doesnt help, but..

Doesnt help, you think that Drue is the thing that keeps you from those girls. It was the lies, and the cheating, and the drug dealing, and the fire, and a million other little things that youve done since the day you married Lily, that keeps you from being in their life. Drue is a nice boy and the least of your problems.

Please Gayle, I know better now.

Well then I guess it will take you no time at all to get back in their good graces, but Im not going to help you, I promised Lily Id watch over them, and I will not fail her again.

Gayle.

Ms. Leery. Pacey knocked before entering not waiting for an answer. Claire said you were having a problem. He leaned against the door fame, and had his arm across his chest, anyone that didnt know Pacey would have said it was a relaxed pose, only someone close to him could see that he was ready for a fight. Do I need to show Mr. Potter out?

Gayle meets Mike eyes, and nodded. Yeah, Mike and I dont have anything to talk about anymore.

Mr. Potter if you would? The younger man moved allowing Mike to go before him, and when he did, he followed him out into the lobby, leading him out the front doors till they were alone on the mainly deserted sidewalk. I dont think you should come back here again Mr. Potter.

Yeah everyone keeps telling me that, I shouldnt be here or there and dont come back. Mike meets Pacey eye to eye, and glares at him. You want to tell me how Im supposed to walk away from my life, my kids?

I would suggest much quieter then you did the first two times you did it. You know without the scandal or police cars. I think it would make things a damn sight easier for your kids.

Dont think youre so high and mighty, Pacey; dont think for a minute that I dont know how you left town and who you left behind.

Pacey clenched his jaw, he didnt like thinking about leaving Joey, and he really didnt like it the way Mike Potter did it. Dont compare me to you; I have a history with Joey

And I dont, Im her FATHER.

Yeah, her lying, cheating, and drug dealing Father, and I know that because Ive spent the better part of my life trying to help her live that down.

Were not that different. Mike said with a sneer. I know youd like to think otherwise but at the end of the day, youre me twenty some odd years ago.

Pacey watched him walk away, his words still ringing in his head, and for the first time, it hit him that for once Mike Potter might be right.

Finally. Drue removed his hands from his eyes, and looked at the group of that surrounded him, nothing but girls, never in his life did he think that would be a bad thing, but it was possible. Even Jack was proving to be to gay enough to be too girly Can we watch a good movie now?

That was a good movie. Andie protested as she wiped the tears away. Love Story is a timeless romance.

No that was a time consuming bore, come on can we watch one decent movie, something that doesnt end in tears and heartache?

Thats up to Joey. Jack said winking at the girl in question. Its her choice.

Come on Twerp, pick something good.

I pick.A Walk in the Clouds. Grinning as he groaned and pouted. Maybe next time you ask me for a favor think ahead and leave out the Twerp

Yuck, Im getting more popcorn.

Ill help you. Jen followed him the kitchen stopping only to shake her finger at the three friends laughing on the couch. Not nice.

Maybe shes right, I mean were being a little more then our usual mean to Drue, maybe we should pull back a little. Andie said, hopefully to the other two who merely shrugged their shoulders, and shook their heads. Am I missing something, here?

Jack stood and began loading the requested DVD into the player. No, Drue was being a pain, and were just getting him back for it.

No I get that, I meant that? Andie pointed subtly toward the kitchen where Jen and Drue talking quietly while they moved around the each other setting popcorn and sodas on a tray, occasionally laughing and smiling at each other. Does anyone know what thats about?

No. Joey shoot Jack a look, a look thats spoke volumes, and he shook his head. Motioning with her hand she drew the twins closer, suddenly feeling curios. Jack do you know anything about their past relationship?

Just what Jen told all of us that Drue was dog and watch out for him. He looked back at the duo in the kitchen, and then at Joey. You dont think

I do. Andie said watching the body language closely. I mean he is hot. She rushed to defend herself. And its not like hes the same guy we met last year, hes Joey brother.

Lets not throw that out there like it absolves people of their sins. Joey said leaning back on the couch still watching the couple in the kitchen. My bloodlines not know for its happy endings.

Shush, here theyre come. Jack said as he hit the play button on the remote and subtly caught Jen eye, later he and Lindely were going to have a long talk. Showtime kiddies.

Meanwhile across the creek, a few miles away Pacey Witter stared at the dock leading to the Potter house. A Tank full of gas and his bags tossed in the passengers seat. Pacey wondering if he was doing the right thing.

He turned when he heard a car approach, and waited for his father to leave his patrol ca, before posing a question that had been plaguing him. It because were so alike?

What?

Me and Mike Potter, I know you cant stand him, you never could, is that why you hate me, because you see me and you see just another Mike Potter?


End file.
